


From the beginning to the end and what comes after

by Saku015



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chuunin Exams, F/M, Genin Era, SasuSaku Smut Month 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for SSM 2015.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 15





	From the beginning to the end and what comes after

"Ah, man! That test was extremely hard! I did not understand a single word from it!" Naruto wailed as he was walking out of the building with his teammates and their sensei by his side.

"It was predictable," Sasuke mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. The other boy growled at him with a vein popping on his forehead. "What kind of method did you use, Sakura?"  
Sakura blushed at first because of the boy’s sudden attention, then smiled at him.

"I did not use any," she said, feeling proud inside her heart. Everyone – instead of their sensei - froze down. Sakura cocked her head to the right questionably.

"YOU MEAN, YOU SOLVE THAT THING ALL BY YOURSELF?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief, but did not get an answer.

Seeing how shocked Sasuke was, Sakura stepped to him, leaning her forehead against his. Because of that, the boy came to his senses and stepped two steps back with redness on his face.

"And as far as I know, you are the only one who could do that from our team," Kakashi said and from the expression on that part of his face his students could see, it was clear that he was smiling.

At first, Sakura blushed because of the compliment, but after she had understood his words, her eyes widened. If what he had said was true… She turned towards Sasuke, who hung his head down in shame. Naruto almost laughed out loud, but a warning gaze from her stopped him immediately.

"D-do you want to know how could I do it?" She asked. The question directed at Sasuke, but Naruto was the one who started nodding with vehemence. Sakura did not pay attention to him, only grabbed Sasukes’ hand and started to pull him into the direction of the woods.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto whined with anime tears in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Naruto. I invite you to ramen. What do you say?" Kakashi asked, which brightened up the younger’s mood immediately.

"Where are we going, Sakura?" Sasuke asked impatiently. 

The girl only gave him a look, so he decided to shut his mouth. After turning left for the nth time, they reached a little meadow being hidden because of the trees. Sakura walked to the biggest tree, reached into its brim and took out a little bag. She went back to the boy and after both of them had sat down, she gave it to him. Sasuke opened the bag and his eyebrows furrowed because of the books about different kinds of codes. 

"And these are?"

"When I was younger, I always felt ashamed because of my big forehead, so I came to my secret place and kept myself occupied," she explained, blushing.

"How old were you when you decoded the first real code?" Sasuke asked with interest in his voice. 

"Around five, I guess," Sakura said thoughtfully. Seeing the shocked expression on Sasukes’ face made her laugh. When the boy asked her about the math she only smiled at him. "You only have to read between the lines. Anyone can do it – okay, except Naruto, but maybe with a little practice, even he can solve an easier problem," she said, smiling kindly. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura while feeling awe. He had always thought that the other was weak and useless, but the truth was she was an even bigger genius than he himself.

"Sakura," he called out for her. Sakura looked at him with a little blush on her face which matched her hair. "You are a really remarkable person."


End file.
